Mukuro Hoshimiya
|-|Civilian form = |-|Spirit form = Summary Mukuro Hoshimiya (星宮 六喰ほしみや むくろ, Hoshimiya Mukuro?) is the tenth Spirit to appear in the series Originally, Mukuro had isolated herself from society by living in the vast emptiness of the cosmos. However, she was eventually discovered by DEM Industries through Westcott's . The company then launched a fleet of warships and multiple squads of Bandersnatch units to capture her. Nevertheless, she effortlessly stopped the attack using her Angel and simultaneously dropped artilleries at 42 different locations around the world in retaliation. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C Name: Mukuro Hoshimiya Origin: Date A Live Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Spirits, Code Name: Zodiac Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics (All spirits possesses superhuman strength), Immortality (Type 1; Mukuro claim that she is able to live with shidou in space forever), Flight, Limited Power Nullification (Spirit's Astral Dress nullifies physical damage), Cloth Manipulation, Magic (Can infuse magic through objects to give more strength on them) Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3; Mukuro's main power is based on Sealing, with this power, she can seal on a conceptual level, she can seal or unlock memories of peoples, powers, emotions, space-time, the target’s function, an holographic projection and even the rotation of a planet. When she sealed all memories related to shidou, all memories of all person who know it has been erased, even memories from the Fraxinus'data), Space-Time Manipulation (The power of mukuro's angel can manipulate space time by unlocking it, she create wormhole and can use them to travel freely across the cosmos, whormholes can also absorb and redirect attacks around the opponent), Non-Physical Interaction, Power Nullification (With Michael's sealing, she can nullifies and erase the power of the target, preventing it to use any abilities), Light Manipulation (can make dozen of ray of light for destroy the target), Gravity Manipulation and BFR (with whormholes, she increase gravity and absorb peoples through wormholes, leaving them in space), Matter Manipulation possibly Void Manipulation (Her manipulation is an extension of her sealing ability, she can deconstruct, desintegrates molecules and even particles, her power is described to return everythings in nothingness) and Regeneration Negation (High possibly Low-Godly) Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Life Manipulation (Full form spirits are unaffected by Miku's mind control and Kurumi's shadow), Empathic Manipulation (She sealed her own emotions) and Radiation Manipulation. Attack Potency: At least Island level+ (Mukuro is one of the most dangerous spirits, Shidou even stated that she as strong as Inverse spirits which Include Tohka Yatogami and Origami Tobiichi). Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ possibly Lightspeed (Could fight Inverse Tohka who is much faster than Kaguya and Yuzuru, she is also implied that even without her wormhole ability, DEM' spaceships need to travel at the speed of light to have a chance to capture her). Can ignore Conventional durability with Conceptual Manipulation and Matter destruction. Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Island+ Class Durability: At least Island level+ (Took attacks from DEM' spaceships and Inverse Tohka) Stamina: Unknown likely Near limitless as long she has mana Range: Planetary with Conceptual Manipulation. Higher with Wormhole Intelligence: Mukuro is constantly in a Bloodlust state. Weaknesses: None notable Standard Equipment: |-|Spirit Form= *'Angel': Michael (封解主 (ミカエル), Fūkaishū, lit., "Seal-Removing Lord") *'Weapon': Key *'Astral Dress': Eloah (神威霊装・六番 (エロハ), Shin'i Reisou: Rokuban, lit., "Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 6") According to Shido, Mukuro's powers make her a Spirit whose danger level could rival Kurumi Tokisaki or the Inverse Spirits. The latter statement is proven true when Mukuro displays the capability of fighting on par against Tohka in her inverse form. From Reine's analysis, Michael has two different, yet closely related abilities. The angel has the ability to seal a target’s function by impaling it with a key and can alter the very fabric of space-time by unlocking space to create a wormhole. So far Mukuro's Angel, Michael, has shown to have the following abilities: *'Segva - Lock [閉（セグヴァ)]' Seals away certain functions of the target. Mukuro first used this ability to shut down DEM's machines and Fraxinus' satellite Realizers. As seen from Shido's example with his copy of , she can also seal the ability of other angels. It even works on sealing abstract concepts like emotions, memories. At full power, she claimed that it could be used to stop the Earth's rotation. *'Rātaibu - Unlock [開（ラータイブ) ]:' Allows Mukuro to open up holes in space that can be used to teleport herself, summon forth meteorites, and redirect incoming attacks. *'Shifuru - Release [放（シフルール) ]:' Unleashes the true potential of by transforming it into a halberd-like weapon. *'Jerez - Solution [解（ヘレス) ]:' Decomposes spiritual power and the bonds holding molecules together. First used during her battle against Tohka to annihilate the Inverse Spirit's Astral Dress and the surrounding buildings. *'Tefetē- Small Key [小鍵 (テフェテー)]:' Shrinks down to a miniature version small enough to be held easily at the palm of a person's hand. Although Mukuro has yet to use this ability herself, she instructs Shido to use this form when trying to unlock his past memories of Mio. This causes Shido to wonder if Mukuro had also used Tefetei in the past to seal her own emotions. *'Energy Beam:' From the tip of 's key, she can launch a concentrated beam of spirit energy at the speed of light that can pierce through anything. Key: Spirit Form Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Date A Live Category:Flight Users Category:Concept Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Portal Users Category:Light Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Matter Users Category:Void Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Negation Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Gravity Users Category:BFR Users Category:Tier 6